


Twizzlers Popcorn and Kill Bill

by CaptainStaniel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Jojen, Couch Sex, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, top!Bran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainStaniel/pseuds/CaptainStaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have Twizzlers and popcorn and there’s a Kill Bill marathon. I need someone to watch it with me." </p>
<p>Of course it's not always that simple. Or innocent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twizzlers Popcorn and Kill Bill

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, so I just kind of wrote this when I was supposed to be writing something else, heh heh. Un beta'd. Just kind of whipped it out. Enjoy okay.

Bran found Jojen Reed stalking around the quiet corner in the school library, his headphones in, staring at his textbook with intense concentration. He was the type of kid who studied. It was sad to watch. Bran nudged his shoulder and yanked at one of Jojen’s buds. Jojen pushed his hand away when it swatted at his cheek.

Bran got the hint. “Do you have any Save the Rainforests gatherings to go to today?” Bran sat on the little table in front of him, leaning into Jojen’s personal space. His textbook was all in Japanese. Yikes.

Jojen didn’t even look up. “Nah.”

Bran nodded, licked his lips. Jojen scratched his knee and flipped a page. “Any pollution blogs that need updating?”

He shook his head. “Not that I know of.” 

“Cool, cool,” Bran rubbed at his legs. His hands brushed against Jojen’s legs. “Great, any endangered monkeys that need saving?”

Jojen finally looked up, removing the other bud in the process. “What is it, Bran? Because I know you don’t care about dying monkeys.”

“Not true; I think the silky safi things are cute.”

“Silky sifaka.” Jojen corrected. “What do you want?”

Damn, he was crabbier than usual. Normally he would have at least given Bran a kiss or something. “I want you to relax for fucks sake. You’re all wound up. Relax, it’s just a language. You’re smarter than a language.” 

Jojen sighed like a balloon losing all its air in one big burst. “I know, I know, but it’s finals and I’m freaking out over nothing.” Jojen leaned against the back of the chair. 

Bran nodded and put his hand on Jojen’s thigh. “Woosah, Jojen, woosah. Anyway, I have the perfect idea and I think you should do it because you will feel better afterwards. Honest to the gods truth.” He pressed his hand over his heart and smiled earnestly at him. 

Jojen peeked at him with one eye. “What? Are you trying to get me high? You don’t need to worry about that.”

“No, dumbass, I want you to come over. I have twizzlers and popcorn and there’s a Kill Bill marathon. I need someone to watch it with me.” He shook Jojen’s knee. “Come on, come on.”

Jojen gripped his textbook closer as if kanji would save him. He looked smaller than he usually was. “I really have to study.”

“It’s Friday and the test is on Monday. All I’m asking is one night and possibly a morning, if things go alright. Then, when I’m done with you, you can study to your hearts content.” He smirked and watched as Jojen’s face turned a bit pink. He was about to refuse so Bran yanked the book from him and held it away with his long arms. 

He leaned forward, arms trying to grip the brunets arms.“Fuck you, Stark, give it back.”

“Calling me Stark now, alright Reed, since you want to play it that way.” He moved farther away, laughing. “Even if I stand you won’t be able to reach!”

Jojen didn’t even bother denying that. 

“I’ll give it back after two things.”

“What?” Jojen simply just held on the Bran’s shoulders, his nails digging through his sweater. His eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth set in a sullen pout. 

Just fucking adorable. Bran smiled at him and moved closer to him, whispering. “Give me a kiss and promise me you’ll come over tonight.”

He counted himself lucky that he’s the only person to ever see Jojen fucking melt like that. His face relaxed and his eyes melted like liquid emeralds. Bran always loved seeing him get like that. His lips were suddenly wet from Jojen’s breath. Jojen was pulling his face towards his, angling his head to the right, just the way they both liked. Kissing Jojen never got old. Teeth nipped his bottom lip and the book almost slipped from his grasp. 

They were interrupted when a flock of girls came around to stand by the history section for no apparent reason. They were just there to cock-block him, he could tell by how they giggled and peered over at him from behind their books. Bran was never too into girls. He frowned at them. 

“Can I have my book back?” Jojen asked against his ear. 

Bran nodded and tossed it into his lap. “So I’ll see you after school?”

Jojen just gave him another kiss and pushed him away. “Yeah, yeah, usual spot.”

..o..o..o..

He knew Jojen liked when he got out of gym or soccer practise. He could tell by the heated looks he got when he turned the corner, a bead of sweat sliding down his neck and into his shirt. Jojen’s eyes darted from his bare collarbone to eyes and then down again. The blond would nibble at his bottom lip and fingers clench at the books in his hand. Bran smirked at his completely obvious boyfriend. 

“Well at least try to hide your boner, I mean jeez.” Bran leaned down and kissed his waiting lips. He felt Jojen’s breath suck in, he quickly slipped his tongue in, flicking it against Jojen’s. 

Jojen pushed his face away after a while. His lips were red and kiss swollen as they curved into a rare sweet smile. “Hurry up I want popcorn.”

“Just popcorn? That can’t just be it,” Bran opened his locker, carelessly tossing his things inside and grabbing his backpack. He shut it, locked it, and grabbed Jojen’s hand. 

Jojen walked beside him and nodded. “That’s just it.”

They walked down the steps with the sun blinding them. Sweat continued to drip down Bran’s neck. He could smell his sweat. Jojen was walking unusually fast. Man, someone was horny. 

“You wound me. I thought you loved me. You only love my popcorn.” He scoffed. “Gold digger.”

“But you make it so good. All chocolatey and sweet. You know how I like salty sweet things.” He actually smirked at Bran. Fucking smirked. He was just begging to be bent over.

Bran looked down at his boyfriend in surprise. His lips pulled back in a large grin. “You just made a sex joke.”

“Yep.”

“I’m so proud of you. I like this, keep doing it.”

“I want to fuck you like a foreign film.”

“Well, in that case...” Bran laughed and pressed his body against Jojen’s. They turned down his block and he could see the dark roof of his house. His eagerness to get inside and have Jojen shot up, giving him another reason to start sweating. There weren’t any cars parked in the driveway but Bran still called out when he walked into the house. Emptiness answered him back. 

Jojen kicked off his shoes and padded over to the couch and turned on the flatscreen. Bran went to the kitchen and started making the popcorn. He heard the opening song of Kill Bill playing by the time he finished. 

And at first they watched the movie. They ate the popcorn, slapped each other with twizzlers, feed each other and laughed, and their kisses tasted like chocolate, but they really did try to watch the movie. That is until Bran’s hands started getting too friendly, rubbing between Jojen’s thighs and under his shirt, and it was over after that. Bran’s lips and teeth nipped at the blonds shoulder, making him gasp and squirm, and Jojen let him do whatever he wanted. They were making out soon after that. 

Eventually the bowl was knocked to the floor and Bran was between Jojen’s legs, kissing the older boy with harsh biting teeth and a wet tongue. His hips moved against Jojen’s in a slow, teasing movement. One of Jojen’s hands felt down his body and slipped into his jeans, stroking his cock into hardness. Bran let out a deep groan into Jojen’s neck, thrusting his hips against--

“Wait,” Jojen leaned up on his elbow, his hair messily covering his eyes. “On a couch? This couch? Man, your mom watches tv on this couch.”

Bran tried to keep the disgust off of his face but that was a hard thing to do. “Jojen, please don’t ever mention my mom while your hand is in my pants. You will literally kill my boner.”

“Can’t we just--”

“No. Shut up.” He kissed Jojen until he was lying on his back again and gasping. He heard Jojen let out a stifled moan against his lips. Yep, he wasn’t going to be complaining again. 

Jojen pulled Bran’s long hair, the brown locks tangling between spidery thin fingers. “Gods, Bran, just fuck me.” He let out a weak grunt and pushed up against him. (Bran 1, Jojen’s conscious 0)

Clothes were being taken off and tossed around. Bran struggled with getting Jojen’s tight pants off, stuck at the buttons, then yanking them down in frustration. His boxers came off with them. Once they both were naked and in a semi decent position on the couch Bran reached down into the back pocket of his discarded jeans and pulled out lube and a condom.

Jojen rolled his eyes. “Why am I not surprised you had that in your pocket all day?”

Bran just let out a little laugh before parting Jojen’s legs. He wet his lips with his tongue but they still felt dry. Fucking hell. He couldn’t stop staring at Jojen, fingers touching all of the soft pale skin in front of him. “Gods, I love you. I really, truly love you.” He dripped the slick liquid onto his fingers and stroked Jojen’s warm entrance. He felt the older boy shiver against him. 

“Bran…” Jojen breathed out and reached down for him. Bran met him halfway, sliding his fingers into him as he kissed him. Bran smirked against Jojen’s lips when the older boy moaned out his name. “Bran! Mhm...ah! Oh fuck.” 

“Gods Jojen.” He felt his hair being pulled, and Jojen wasn’t gentle about it, but he didn’t mind. He liked the pain, it shot down to his dick. Bran fingered him faster, sweat rolling down his chest. He sucked pink marks on his collar and down to his nipples. He sucked on into his mouth, rolled it around with his tongue, nibbling on it. He didn’t stop until it was hard and red before moving to the next one. Jojen’s nails raked down his back. He added another finger. 

Jojen struggled to gain his voice but Bran heard a faint, “Bran...I’m ready..”

And Bran didn’t need to be told twice. He rolled the condom on and pushed into Jojen’s tight hole. He thrust deep into the blond, knowing he could take his long length completely. His balls pressed against the curve of his ass and he kissed hungrily at Jojen’s mouth. 

“Jojen, you’re tight, so so tight. Ah, dammit.” He was thrusting into him, hearing his wet skin slap against Jojen’s. That and Jojen’s gasping moans only made him go harder. 

At one point in time they had to stop. The fucking remote was stabbing Jojen in the side. 

Jojen’s hips would bare Bran’s handprint for days and his body would be sore. It didn’t stop him from begging to be fucked harder and faster and Bran to keep going, deeper and deeper. He rocked against him and bounced up and down with the position changed. His ass stung from all the times Bran spanked him.

Bran’s lust darkened eyes didn’t miss anything. He watched as Jojen impaled himself over and over, faster every time. Jojen’s body sucked him in, hot and tight. His toes curled. 

“Aah...fuck...don’t stop, don’t stop.” Jojen rolled his hips in circles and Bran started to thrust up into him in a harsh unforgiving pace. Jojen held onto his shoulders and was practically screaming. “Take it, yes, take my cock. Just like that, Jojen, fuck you’re so good.” He didn’t miss the quickening of Jojen’s labored breathing and the way they lost their rhythm, just rutting against each other. 

“I’m gonna cum, Bran, oh! Yes! Make me cum, I need it, please.” It came out in a sobbing sort of moan. He was so desperate. 

Bran lost it, pushing him into the cushions and pounding into his tight ass. He felt the condom fill with his hot seed as he came. He didn’t stop until Jojen was arching his back and shooting his cum out. 

“Oh shit,” Jojen cried out before deflating into the couch pillows. Bran came down on top of him and breathed heavily into his hair. Their bodies trembled together from both their orgasms and the cool air brushing their hot skin. Bran didn’t feel like getting up and Jojen wasn’t pushing him away.

“You’re amazing Brandon.” Jojen ran his fingers through Bran’s sweaty hair, down his neck, and down his spine. Hands were running along his naked legs. Jojen shuddered when Bran kissed his way up to his lips. Their kiss was slow but passionate. Bran lifted his body up and looked into Jojen’s eyes. “Oh no...you look like you’re about to get emotional.”

Bran smiled so happily that Jojen had to smile back. “I was. Am. I love you, Jojen Reed. Don’t forget that.”

“I won’t, I won’t, you little shit.”

Bran kissed him. “Mm, I love your mouth.” Jojen smoothed his bangs out of his eyes. Bran looked down at him with warm brown eyes, full of love and adoration for the blond. “And I love your eyes. Everyone knows I love your eyes.” He kissed both of Jojen’s closed eyelids. 

“Are you done?” Jojen laughed. “And what do you mean everyone knows you love my eyes?”

Bran rolled his eyes. “Are you shitting me? You think I could ever be done telling you everything I love about you? This list goes on, Jojen, it’s like pi.” He nodded. “My love for you is pi.”

“Mhm,” he sat up and pushed Bran back. “You’re sappy. You’re always sappy after we have sex.”

“Oh don’t act like you don’t love it. You can’t fool me.”

“I know,” he sat against the arm of the couch and pulled Bran close to him and wrapped his arms around his shoulder. He kissed Bran’s cheek. “I love you. Now what do you mean everyone knows?”

“Hm?” He seemed far too busy pressing little kisses on Jojen’s lips to care to answer. 

He moved away from Bran’s persistent mouth. “You heard me.”

“Okay, well, that’s how I describe you. The short blond with gorgeous eyes and, of course, that nice ass.” 

“You’re an ass,” he smiled. 

“It’s true.” He sat away and reached for his clothes. “Let’s go to my room. I can have you on my bed next.”

Jojen smiled and they got up and quickly ran to his room, naked and laughing. 

..o..o..o..

Arya came out of her room in a desperate need for something to drink. She had been putting it off for a while but she couldn’t stand it anymore. She was about to go downstairs when she heard it. 

“Fuck…”

She paused, one foot hanging over the edge of the stair. It wasn’t like it was the first time she’s heard someone swear. She swore like a goddamn sailor. That wasn’t why she stopped. It was because that one words was followed by heavy breathing--and she’s been around a lot of boys in her life to know what that meant. 

Either someone was jerking off in the living room or someone was fucking down there. Either way it wasn’t good on Arya’s dry throat.

And, of course because the gods wanted to shit on her, that someone sounded an awful lot like Bran. 

She couldn’t help it. She listened closely. 

“Jojen...shit.”

Definitely a moan. Definitely Bran. Definitely coming from the living room. 

No no no no no no! Arya flung herself against the wall from the shock of the situation, utterly mortified. Her little brother was having sex with Jojen Reed in the living room. They were actually having sex. In the living room. Like a bunch of horny dogs. She knew they were dating but that didn’t mean she wanted to hear them have sex. 

“Ah, damn, fucking remote.” That was Jojen. She heard them both laugh. 

Then she heard it again. Jojen crying out Bran’s name, Bran saying things to him that she never ever wanted to hear, and the constant slapping of skin. 

She ran back to her room, closed the door as quietly as she could, jumped into her bed and tried to forget everything she just heard. She plugged in her headphones and turned up the volume. 

It was when the coast was clear and the couple had moved to Bran’s room when she finally left her confinement. She took one look at the soiled couch in horror and disgust. 

She was never going to sit on that innocent piece of furniture again. She’d rather die.


End file.
